Gerobak Gado-Gado Ghost
by N and S and F
Summary: Katanya, taman pemakaman itu ada hantunya, pedagang gado-gado yang, jika anda dan seorang lainnya makan di bawah kain terpalnya selagi menunggu hujan reda, akan membuat anda dan dia menyadari bahwa anda berdua selama ini sebenarnya saling suka.


_Splash_. Ceplas. Ceplos.

Kecipak air kubangan terdengar selagi Karma bersungut-sungut disirami hujan. Nasibnya sial terus seharian. Sudah bangun kesiangan saat orangtuanya sedang di rumah dan sok-sokan jadi orangtua yang perhatian, disiram supaya bangun dengan air kembang, hape serta dompet ketinggalan, dan sekarang dia kehujanan. Sungguh mengenaskan.

Karma berhenti sejenak di pinggir jalan, mengusap wajah ke atas dan menyibakkan rambut sekalian, biar ada serbuk cahaya _kira-kira_ beterbaran. Mata merkurinya nanar menyapu pemandangan, tidak mendapati seorang pun ikut dengannya 'menikmati' curahan hujan.

(Untuk lebih menghayati, di bagian ini silakan putar lagu cinta yang sedih, tentang orang yang patah hati atau ditinggal mati. Tapi hati-hati, kalau baper musti tanggung jawab sendiri.)

Karma kedinginan. Lengannya bergerak merengkuh badan, sementara benaknya merutuki blazer yang ia kenakan tidak dapat berfungsi ganda sebagai jas hujan, dan kenyataan bahwa Jepang tidak punya daun pisang yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai pengganti payung sungguhan.

Huff, mana ada kabut pula di sepanjang jalan. Dikata ini daerah pegunungan? Ini kan—harusnya—perkotaan...

Perhatian Karma teralihkan oleh sosok samar-samar bayangan di ujung jalan. Penasaran, ia beringsut menghampiri si bayangan. Matanya melebar mendapati apakah sebenarnya si bayangan.

Gerobak gado-gado sedang jualan!

Sadar perutnya kelaparan, dan sepenuhnya mengabaikan fakta bahwa _seharusnya_ tidak ada gerobak gado-gado di Jepang, dengan riang Karma menghampiri si abang;

"Gado-gadonya pake cabe lima belas ya, Bang. Tapi saya ngutang, dompet ketinggalan!"

 **OXDXC**

 **Gerobak Gado-Gado** _ **Ghost**_ by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC, sok-sokan elemen** _ **horror**_ **, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

"Nurufufufu~ Ya udah kalo gitu. Sini mas masuk aja dulu~"

Huh?

Karma mengerjap tak percaya. Sepengetahuan Karma, abang gado-gado biasanya tidak berkostum badut gurita. Apalagi pakai acara ketawa dengan begitu mencurigakan segala.

Karma sempat ingin gundah—kan bahaya kalo abang gado-gado ini sebenarnya pelarian rumah sakit jiwa yang stres karena cita-citanya menjadi tukang gado-gado di Indonesia tidak direstui orangtua, lalu ia menghabisi tukang gado-gado sungguhan yang tak bersalah demi mewujudkan mimpinya, dan memakai kostum gurita demi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin ditampilkan dalam berita atau disebarkan di sosial media. Tapi Karma tahu bahwa penulis pasti terlalu **malas** untuk membuat cerita sebegitu berbelit-belitnya, dan lagipula dia terlalu lapar untuk mempedulikan bahaya.

Jadilah meski sempat termangu dulu, Karma pun menjatuhkan bokong dengan bahagia di bangku.

Hujan tetap turun di sekitar Karma dan abang gado-gado berkostum gurita. Kain terpal jingga yang direntangkan di atas kepala menghalau air untuk mengenai mereka. Sang abang gado-gado dengan uletnya mengulek bumbu kacang dengan kelima belas cabe sesuai permintaan Karma, menambah perasan jeruk nipis untuk asam rasa, kemudian mencampurkan irisan tahu, tempe, dan segala jenis sayur-mayur untuk isi gado-gadonya, menaburkan bawang goreng dan menuangkan kecap di atas itu semua.

(Ia sempat menanyai Karma, " _Goshujin-sama_ mau dituliskan apa~?", dibalas Karma dengan kedipan mata serta "Ditulisin nomor HP kamu aja, ato nomor celana dalem juga gak papa.")

Setelah dengan _gentle_ -nya (?) membukakan bungkus kerupuk dan menuangkannya di sisi gado-gado Karma yang disambut si surai merah dengan gembira, sang abang gado-gado mengalihkan perhatian ke _customer_ kedua.

"Bang pesen gado-gadonya satu ya, gak usah pake cabe, jeruk nipis, kecap, tahu, tempe, sama sayurnya."

"Nurufufufu~ Mas ini mah namanya lontong bumbu, atuh. Tapi ya udah silakan duduk dulu~"

Si _customer_ kedua menghempaskan bokong di bangku. Satu tangannya naik menyibakkan rambut sewarna kain terpal gerobak tempat ia, Karma, dan abang gado-gado berteduh. Dengan ekspresi bosan selagi menunggu pesanan lontong bumbu, ia mengedarkan pandangan dari kota yang asap kabutnya semakin mengepul bagai persiapan gunung meleduk, berlanjut ke arah punggung abang gado-gado yang bergoyang menjurus _twerking_ sambil mengulek bumbu, sampai mata ungunya dan mata merkuri Karma tak ayal bertemu.

"LHO KAMU?!" diserukan serta-merta oleh Asano Gakushuu.

Karma sebenarnya juga ingin ikut berseru, tapi sayangnya ia keselek tahu. Duh, malu.

"Hhh, padahal sudah cukup melelahkan melihatmu melewati pintu gerbang utama sekolah. Masih saja aku harus melihatmu di kota...?" Asano menggeleng sambil berlagak memijat kepala, membuat Karma harus menahan diri agar tidak mencolokkan gagang sendok ke matanya.

Bukan apa-apa, kasian aja gitu Karma sama abang gado-gado yang (dia duga) tidak bersalah. Kalau gerobak gado-gadonya dipasang pita polisi sebagai tempat kejadian perkara, nanti dia mau jualan gado-gadonya gimana? Kalau dia nggak punya rumah tempat dia bisa membuka warung atau apa, kan Karma ngerasa bersalah sudah menelikung—mungkin—satu-satunya jalan seseorang mencari nafkah.

Kalau urusan mata Asano yang ingin dicolok Karma, itu sih bukan masalah. Wong dia anak orang kaya, transplan mata _cyborg_ pasti bisa. Mungkin kalau Karma mabok minum susu stroberi sepuluh galon dia akan mengakui sayang juga karena mata Asano _indah_... Tapi sekarang mah ogah.

"Gak ada yang menyuruhmu melihat ke arahku. Kalau memang mau, tutup mulutmu."

"Huh, kau ingin aku melihatmu, begitu?"

"Apa karena hujan otakmu jadi ada gangguan? Kapan aku bilang 'aku ingin kau melihatku'?"

"Barusan itu."

"Eh yang boleh nge- _troll_ kayak gitu cuma aku-!"

"Mas-mas tolong jangan berantem di gerobak saya ya. Maaf soalnya ini gerobak satu-satunya, kalau ditahan polisi karena jadi tempat kejadian perkara, nanti saya mau jualan pake apa? Saya gak punya rumah untuk buka warung gado-gado, masalahnya."

Abang gado-gado menengahi adu mulut Asano dan Karma (adu mulut biasa, tanpa adu lidah atau adu yang lain-lainnya), membuat Karma menyelamati diri sendiri atas keputusan sebelumnya yang bijaksana. Tuh kan benar apa yang dipikirkannya. Wali kelas Karma pasti bangga kalau tahu Karma sekarang tidak hanya asal menyerang saja.

Karma menyantap gado-gadonya dengan hati bangga. Asano menerima lontong bumbunya dan mulai makan dengan seelegan yang bisa dilakukan orang dengan hanya sebuah sendok dan tanpa meja. Abang gado-gado yang sudah selesai bekerja memutar lagu Lady Gaga.

Iya antara Asano dan Karma dengan lagunya Lady Gaga gak ada hubungannya. Saya cuma mau kasih tau aja.

Untuk beberapa menit setelahnya, tidak ada yang berkata-kata. Karma dengan tekun mengoleskan bumbu kacang ke kerupuknya. Gakushuu memotong lontong yang terlalu besar untuk ia telan dalam satu suap dengan sendoknya. Abang gado-gado ganti memasang lagu Rihanna.

Tetap gak ada hubungan antara Asano dan Karma dengan lagunya. Tapi setidaknya lagu Rihanna lebih cocok dengan cuaca yang memang membutuhkan _umbrella-ella-ella_.

Di tengah keheningan yang membuat penulis ingin mencengkram kepala takut harus menulis ulang cerita supaya kecanggungannya tidak terlalu kentara, akhirnya Karma berbicara.

"Jadi, perihal _insert permasalah matematika di sini_ apa menurutmu pengerjaannya sebaiknya begini?"

Asano, yang sejak ditengahi abang gado-gado berkostum gurita gundah ingin tetap diam saja atau bicara, menyambut pertanyaan Karma dengan antusiasme kentara.

Abang gado-gado memasang lagu Indonesia Raya.

.

.

Percakapan perihal rumus matematika berlanjut ke bidang kimia, berlanjut ke sejarah, sastra, dan bahasa, sampai ke hal-hal mengenai kehidupan pribadi mereka di luar sekolah. Asano mempelajari fakta bahwa Karma sejak kecil biasa diboyong orangtuanya berpindah-pindah ke segala penjuru negara yang membuatnya fasih berbagai bahasa (berbeda dengan Asano yang belajar otodidak di rumah). Karma terkejut mengetahui Asano mahir memainkan tiga instrumen musik berbeda.

Dan selaku remaja labil di fanfiksi buatan anak kuliah yang diajak pacaran saja tidak pernah, topik percakapan mulai menyangkut hal-hal yang 'nyata'.

"Apa kau tidak pernah lelah selalu berpura-pura menjadi ketua OSIS ranking 1 yang tak punya cela?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah lelah selalu berpura-pura menjadi berandalan yang tidak peduli sekolah tapi tetap dapat nilai sempurna?"

Tertawa lelah, mereka bertukar senyum masam bercampur empati akan sesama.

"Sering, iya."

(Plis ini fanfiksi genrenya humor-romansa, jangan pake sok nge- _feel_ kenapa.)

.

.

"Omong-omong, kenapa semua teman-temanmu memanggilmu 'Karma'?"

"Eh, gak tau. Kenapa teman-temanmu tidak ada yang memanggilmu 'Gakushuu'?"

Ekspresi terluka yang hilang dalam satu kerjapan mata tidak luput dari Karma. Lembut menyenggol bahu si surai jingga, ia menawarinya;

"Mau kupanggil Gakushuu gak?"

"...kalau aku boleh memanggilmu Karma juga."

.

.

"E sial ini hujannya masih deres aja. Gak capek apa?"

"Siklus air mana ada capeknya, Karma," Asano tertawa.

Karma merengut menatap kain terpal jingga (yang menghalangi langit di atas mereka), sebelum bergumam dengan volume infrasonik entah pada siapa; "Dingin ya..."

Asano menelengkan kepala, memainkan tas yang semula ia letakkan di bawah kursinya. Dengan volume bahkan lebih rendah, ia menawari Karma; "Mau pakai _sweater_ -ku gak?"

 _Sweater_ -nya sedikit kebesaran di tubuh Karma, tapi cukup hangat untuk membuat pucat pipinya kembali ada rona. Agak terlalu merona, malah.

.

.

"Sebenarnya... aku mungkin agak... sedikit punya... _rasa_ pada... kamu, Karma."

"Aku sih yah... bisa juga... _agak-agak_ punya perasaan yang sama?"

Karma melirik Asano, Asano ganti melirik Karma. Wajah keduanya merah.

Dengan gerakan ragu tapi mau, jemari kedua pemuda itu bertemu.

Jadian deh, tuh.

(Maaf kalau adegannya terburu-buru, penulis harus berpacu dengan waktu karena besok udah tanggal 1.)

.

.

"Nurufufufu~ Kan bagus tuh, mas-mas jadi _rukun_ begitu. Udah ya saya pulang dulu. Nurufufufu~"

"Hah? Mau pulang gimana, bukannya jualannya masih ba-"

Niatan Karma mengingatkan si abang gado-gado akan jumlah bahan gado-gadonya yang masih banyak terhenti beserta dengan tercekat suaranya. Asano menolehkan kepala, bingung kenapa Karma berhenti bicara.

Kedua pemuda itu mendapati si abang gado-gado dan gerobaknya sudah tidak ada.

 _Si abang gado-gado dan gerobaknya sudah tidak ada._

Dan yang lebih parah? Kabut yang mulanya bagai asap kebakaran hutan rimba sudah sirna, sehingga Asano dan Karma dapat kembali melihat ke sekitar mereka—dan menyadari bahwa mereka tengah berada di pinggir sebuah taman pemakaman lama, penuh batu nisan tua dengan namanya tergerus usia dinaungi beberapa pohon kamboja.

"Eh, Karma, kau rasa...?"

"Mu, mustahil kan ya...?"

 _Kriiiek. Kaok kaok._

Gerbang besi tempa berderik terbuka. Seekor gagak yang semula hinggap di atas gerbang berkaok serak sebelum terbang ke horizon sana. Gerbang berhenti bergerak, celahnya terbuka hanya cukup besar untuk seorang manusia menyelinap melewatinya.

Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa yang masuk atau keluar sana, dan baik Asano maupun Karma tahu benar tidak ada angin yang cukup kencang untuk membuat gerbang sebegitu karatan terbuka.

Hanya satu kesimpulan yang masuk logika:

"ABANG GADO-GADO TADI ITU HANTU?!"

Terdengar suara pelan seolah berasal dari tempat yang jauh;

"Nurufufufu~"

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Cerita ini terinspirasi dari saat saya makan siang di gerobak gado-gado di luar kampus pas ujan, terus ada orang lain di sana ikutan makan. Mulanya saya hanya ingin membuat cerita cinta-cintaan, tapi saya terus inget saya akan mem- _publish_ ini habis Hallowe'en yang berkaitan dengan yang seram-seram. Jadilah saya ubah demikian :^)

 _RnR, minna-san~_

 **~Omake~**

Asano Gakuhou menyibakkan Jubah Tak Kasat Mata™ yang semula dikenakannya, membiarkan Koro- _sensei_ melihatnya.

"Nurufufufu~ Bagaimana, Gakuhou- _san_ , kau lihat kan?"

"Memang benar apa yang kau katakan," Asano Gakuhou menggeleng menertawakan. "Jadi Akabane Karma dan putraku berpacaran ya sekarang... Kau niat sekali jadi mak comblang."

"Semua demi uang—dan demi membantu anak-anak itu mencapai kebahagiaan," Koro- _sensei_ tersenyum penuh kebajikan, seolah-olah ia tidak baru mengakui tujuan utamanya adalah menang taruhan perihal Asakaru jadian. Ia melambaikan ponsel di tangan, "Reaksi Karma- _kun_ dan Asano- _kun_ mengira aku hantu juga sudah kurekam. Mau beli tidak, Gakuhou- _san_?"

Asano Gakuhou tersenyum tampan.

"Bolehkah saya mencoba membayar dengan badan?"

Sampai seminggu setelahnya, terus beredar rumor bahwa taman pemakaman terbengkalai di ujung kota kini ada hantunya. Hantu yang mendesah-desah dan tertawa-tawa.

Oh, dan bahwa taman pemakaman itu juga ada hantu lainnya, pedagang gado-gado yang, jika anda dan seorang lainnya makan di bawah kain terpalnya selagi menunggu hujan reda, akan membuat anda dan dia menyadari bahwa anda berdua selama ini sebenarnya saling suka.

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
